


To Catch a Midgardian

by dontstopfangirling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy has a crush on Clint, F/M, Loki has a crush on Darcy... sorta, Loki pursues Darcy, Manipulative Loki, loki is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstopfangirling/pseuds/dontstopfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little twist of Loki's trial on "The Dark World"; instead of a lifetime in prison, he's to face an even more annoying fate in Midgard.<br/>Darcy was about to begin an exciting phase of her life, when a certain governmental agency decides it has other plans for her.<br/>But SHIELD is not the only one to have plans for Darcy once, even tho they never met, Loki demonstrates that he knows a lot more about the recruit than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As you read this, keep in mind one thing: Loki is an asshole. That's why I love him. That's why YOU love him. And I couldn't write him any other way.  
> So expect him to be an asshole here and there.  
> But, hey, he will try to be charming and the romantic hero, so let's give him the benefit of the doubt.
> 
> {I apologize for each and any grammar mistakes, also for my very poor vocabulary, as for English is not my native language}

**I** t should be simpler. Really.

Because, well, she had her major degree in Political Sciences now. And, who would have guessed, working with worldly-famous physicists who happened to be involved in a series of recent alien-related events granted her a job offer from CNN. Politics analyst, in Washington DC.

It _should_ be simpler, indeed. But it wasn't.

Because a _certain_ governmental agency couldn't allow someone who "had witnessed so many confidential issues", as they said, to work for a private company. _Specially_ one that broadcasts news.

So Darcy found herself being dragged by men in suits to a secluded room in the airport at the precise moment she should be getting onboard to her new life.

She was then _gently informed_ that they - S.H.I.E.L.D., if you're wondering - had already taken care of everything: an email had been sent to her new (former?) employer declining the offer, from her own gmail account. And she had spent 20 minutes putting together a damned 13 characters password for that shit. Also the apartment she rented in Washington had been canceled - and since it was on such a short notice, she would lose her first deposit. How unfortunate.

She could choose, though. Accept the offer to work for them - after all, S.H.I.E.L.D. _was_ a political entity, and she _could_ do something in her own field if she worked for them - or go on and try to get another job by herself, knowing very well that they would sabotage it if they thought it presented any threats to their "secrets."

Let's just say that moving across the country isn't any cheap. And you can get a _little_ carried away when you think you have a guaranteed, well-paying job in the horizon. _That_ , plus Darcy's student loans, plus the fact that her teeny-tiny apartment in New Mexico had already been rented to someone else and she had to leave by the end of the week, had her asking for a 24 hours span before giving S.H.I.E.L.D. her final answer (which was a big fat "yes" from the first second, she just wanted to keep some dignity).

And here she was, finally, with her butt _again_ sat on a chair for a boring class. At least, she tried to convince herself, attending to the "academy" granted her a place to stay while receiving the training for her new full-time _paying_ job.

And, according to Agent Maria Hill, the dental care was good.

So she sighed and watched as some onesie-wearing nerd lectured about a dude called Howard Stark and his part in the creation of the agency they all were now a part of. Boring.

 

* * *

 

  **I** t was ridiculous. The two guards dragging him across the throne room should demonstrate a little respect. Even though Loki was now considered a criminal, he was a King, for goodness sake. The legitimate, though exiled, king of Jotunheim, and second in line for the throne of Asgard. Which, if one considered Thor's reckless “heroic” behavior - that could lead him to a premature and violent death - and nonexistent interest in ruling, was the same as to say Loki were the only heir to the throne of Asgard as well.

Throne before which he had then been dropped by the guards, regardless of his heritage. Odin's one-eyed stare found Loki on his knees. Oh, the irony.

"Loki Odinson, you have been found guilty of treason against Asgard. Of tentatively slaving an entire realm. Of the murder of near one hundred midgardians and the king of Jotunheim, Laufey, thus starting a war that could have devastated our entire planet, amongst other crimes." Odin sighed. Raising from his throne, he stared harder at Loki. "For those, and for I am fair, I shall condemn you to a thousand years on a dungeon. And, for your lifetime, you will no longer partake in royal issues. I deny you, my son, your title as a prince of this realm and all the rights this position has once granted you. If you have any say in your defense, although, you may speak now."

Loki wanted to tell him he didn't _need_ his "rights" as prince. He wanted to tell Odin he was no son of him, he had never been. He wanted to laugh at his sentence and make those arrogant asgardians who watched his travesty of a trial shiver in their aristocratic sandals with his madness. But someone spoke before he could.

"Allfather!" Frigga walked inside the room in all her majesty, making the party fall into breathless silence. "My beloved, I suppose there was some misunderstanding as to why was I not informed about _this_." Her open arms gestured around. Then she looked at the people standing in the room. "Leave, all of you. I demand a private conference with the king." When the guards walked to grab Loki's chains, she made them stop. "My son shall also stay. This is but a family matter." Once all the others had left, she turned to her husband. “Wert thou to sentence Loki _behind my back_?”

Odin sat back in his throne, his one eye closing for a second before he spoke, in a sigh. “Frigga, my dearest, regardless of being his father, I am first and foremost the _King_ of Asgard, and shall I remind thee, Defender of the Nine Realms. Loki hath committed crimes that are beyond my power to forgive. It is my duty to punish him, and he _will_ be punished.”

“Not like _this._ ” Frigga raised her finger and approached Loki’s still knelt figure. “I have mourned my son for the last two years. I will _not_ mourn him for another thousand. I do not deny his crimes, my king.” She caressed Loki’s hair. “But thou, as did I, should acknowledge that we are also to be held accountable for what he has done. A terrible sin have we committed, my lord, by denying this child the truth concerning his birth. He was hurt, he was confused.” She turned her back at Odin to look at her son. “All you have done, my child, was seek for love. For an acceptation that you always had, but that we, as your parents, failed to demonstrate.” Again turning for Odin, she continued. “Thou wilt agree with me, oh just Allfather, that there is no fairness in punishing so severely the mistakes that _thou_ hath lead one into making. He shall be punished, indeed, but not with such harshness. I beg thee, my husband, to speak another sentence.”

Odin snorted, massaging his forehead lightly with his thumb and index finger. Then he addressed his son. “You confirm what your mother says?”

Loki stared him dead in the eye and spoke clearly, his voice reverberating against the walls. “No.”

Odin ducked his head to the side, analyzing him with interest. “Then it must be true, _God of Lies_.” He then addressed Frigga. “You win, my dearest. If love and acceptance are, as you say, what Loki searches, then love and acceptance shall be his new punishment.” He raised from the throne and hit the ground with the bottom of his sceptre, Gungnir. “Loki Odinson, you have disobeyed and treasoned your king. Through your ambition and your vanity, you have brought war and death upon the nine realms.” Pointing Gungnir towards Loki’s chest, he watched as the wave of power lifted the God of Mischief from the ground, stripping him from his asgardian attire. “You are unworthy of this realm. Unworthy of your title. Unworthy of the loved ones you betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers, I take from you all your magic. I banish you to the realm you tried to conquer. There you shall stay until the day you find, in the ones you tried to enslave, what you could not find among your kin. In the name of my father, and of his father before him, I cast you out!”

In a flash of light, Loki had disappeared.

Frigga, who watched the Allfather speak the sentence with her mouth slightly open, sighed tiredly and let herself fall sitting by the steps leading to the throne. Odin looked at her, smirking.

“Art thou pleased now, my Queen?”

“I am most grateful for thy acceptance of my words in this matter, my King. Although… I feel also obligated to say that thou art turning _this_ particular punishment into an habit.”


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual chapter (does anybody know how to make AO3 list my "first" chapter as a prologue instead?)  
> This one is a little longer. I have the next chapter ready, but it will take a little longer, because I won't post it until I have the 3rd chapter at least halfway done.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Encaged. Like the monster he was. Better yet, like the monster he _should_ be. The monster he wished he could be.

Midgardians were _not_ the most intelligent beings in the nine realms, but one thing Loki would indulge them: they certainly learned from their past mistakes. And were, probably, one of the most distrustful races he had met.

That would be bad for his plans.

Because, even though none of his captors believed him, he had, indeed, been completely stripped of his powers. Every single ability that once made the vikings consider him a deity were gone. And because in order to regain those abilities he would have to succeed in pursuing a mortal’s empathy.

Odin’s riddle had been stupidly simple. Since Frigga stated (wrongly, Loki reassured himself) that he seeked for love and acceptance, Odin figured that his punishment should endure until the day he succeeded in finding such things. And, as the ironic bastard he had always been, Odin sent him to Midgard, of all places, in order to achieve such ridiculous goals. Midgard, where every single peasant dreaded his face. A thousand years in Asgard’s dungeons would probably be a shorter span than what it would take for someone, _anyone_ , in this realm to trust him, let alone _bear affections_ towards him!

As much as the Earthlings distrust of his word annoyed him, it was what followed that made him curse his adopted father. Nicholas Fury one day simply entered one of his minions in Loki’s cell with a smirk, not bothering to introduce the middle aged man in blue attire and a red cape as anything other than “S.H.I.E.L.D.’s consultant in magic.”

After some odd examination, the “expert” said what Loki had been saying since he got caught: there was not even a single magical sparkle about the Aesir anymore. And even though that diagnostic gave Loki a little bit of hope he would finally be released, Nicholas crushed it nonetheless. By making Loki a trophy in the shelf. An animal in a cage

Several agents had passed by the glass wall of his cell since then. Some looked concerned that the cell wouldn’t be able to hold a demi-god, or that he was only pretending and would ultimately kill them all once he had the information he was probably after. And some plainly mocked him. It was unnerving, not to mention quite detrimental for his plans. How could he _woo_ a midgardian if he was locked up _there_?

Great was his surprise, then, when among a small group of new agents that were being given the tour around the facilities, he spotted a familiar face approaching.

“Darcy Lewis?” he whispered to the glass, and every single person in that floor stared at her.

 

* * *

 

When you think things couldn’t get anymore weird, _bamf!_ It was the airport incident all over again.

When all the other ex-trainees were getting on board of a plane to start their super-agent career, in motherfucking New York City, you are stopped from joining them because you get called in for a “private conference.” By a man who was _supposed to be dead_. And then he proceeds to talk nonsense.

Darcy blinked at Phil Coulson twice. Then she grimaced, shook her head, and blinked again. He stopped what he was saying.

“Do you need me to explain anything, Agent Lewis?”

She turned to look at the two other just-graduated agents in the room, Jemma and Leo, for moral support. But they didn’t look as astonished as she did. She returned her attention to Coulson.

“I’m sorry, but… Weren’t you dead?” He raised a brow and smirked. Darcy realized he was _already_ expecting for that question, so she pushed farther. “Also, what even is this talk of ‘level seven’?” she air-quoted “You realize that the only reason why I’m here is because you guys blackmailed me, right? Why would you _ever_ grant me access to ‘more confidential matters’?” She mimicked Coulson's serious tone.

He crossed his arms and leaned back against his deck.

“Agent Lewis, the reason why you are here is because you had access to high-profile intel way before joining us.” When she was about to reply, he cut in “And that was _not_ blackmail. We offered you an opportunity, you took it. You would be surprised to know that some of our most valuable collaborators were recruited by similar, or even more… _persuasive_ ways” He then delivered each one of them a manila folder. “You three were selected for this project because you all have already had level seven experiences, and SHIELD believes it would be a waste to place you in level one with the other freshmen. Some of you have even hacked into our servers before.” He stared at Darcy, and that made Jemma raise her brows so high they almost reached her hairline. “As you will see in these files, we’re putting together a very _exclusive_ team of agents, and I think the particular skills that the three of you have demonstrated might come in hand. You’re also receiving a schedule for the intensive course we’ll be starting tomorrow."

"More classes?" Leo asked, excitedly. Darcy rolled her eyes at him and her gaze found Jemma's, who smirked conspiratorially at her.

"You are getting a six-levels upgrade, Agent Fitz, an intensive course will be necessary. Standard procedure."

"Yeah, whatever." Darcy said, trying to shorten the conversation. "Can I go to bed now? It's been a hellish long day"

"Agent Smith will give you a tour around the facility, and then show you to your bedrooms."

Darcy couldn't hold a snort as they walked out of Coulson's office.

"What is that for?" Jemma walked beside her.

"Seriously? I'm a hacker. His name is 'Leo'" She pointed to Fitz. "and we're being escorted by an 'Agent Smith'. Now all we need is a black guy in a leather trenchcoat and this will officially become The Matrix."

“I want to be there when you met Director Fury, then” Coulson said from inside his office, and both girls burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

 “Wanna see something cool?” Agent Smith didn’t look like Hugo Weaving. At all. _She_ was the typical californian girl: long, blonde hair (from a bottle, if that matters to you), a surfer’s body, and golden shiny brown skin. Her first name was Diana, and she was actually pretty fun. “We have a… _guest_ , currently, in the building. Since you’re all _sevenies_ now, you have permission to check it out. But I’m warning, it’s pretty rad.”

Again, Diana guided them through elevators that opened on both sides, endless white corridors that seemed to lead to nowhere, and glass doors you needed a badge to open. Darcy doubted that she would know anymore how to walk her way around the facility after the tour. If anything, it made her even more confused.

Then they stopped in what looked like a common area. Diana displayed the biggest smirk as she pointed to a box placed in the middle of the room.

“You can approach the cage, just don’t touch the glass. We still don’t know much about why he’s here, but I present you to our new _souvenir_ : War criminal and intergalactic terrorist Loki Laufeyson.”

Darcy gasped, staring at Diana. Both Jenna and Leo didn’t seem to get it.

“Loki? Like in _Thor’s_ _brother_ Loki? The guy who leaded the alien invasion in New York?”

Diana seemed impressed. She guided them a little further towards the cell, her hand on Darcy’s shoulder.

“That’s him. Not many people know about his involvement in New York, so I guess you’re the chick who hacked us, huh? That was cool. He’s pretty much harmless now, I’d say. Apparently, he has no powers whatsoever.” Diana knocked her fingers on the glass, but got no reaction from Loki. “Just a human like us, huh pretty boy?”

At the word “human”, Darcy saw the man’s jaw tighten from across the glass wall. Slowly and purposefully, he raised his eyes to Diana’s, as menacing as you would expect a supervillain to be. That was when her life changed.

He flashed the briefest of the glimpses at Darcy’s face, and his brows furrowed together. Turning his entire body in her direction, he stared at her for what felt like a million years.

Then he whispered her name, and the whole world closed around Darcy.

“He knows me.”


	3. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Loki calling everyone's attention to the new recruit, Darcy has to make a choice that, in reality, has already been made for her. Meanwhile, not caring about the political frenesi he's caused, Loki starts putting his plans into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who subscribed/commented and to all those who left kudos. You guys give me life :)  
> Please, leave a comment after you read telling me what you think. Writing can be a very solitary activity, and I really appreciate to know what you guys are thinking about the story. Next chapter is in the making.  
> (GOTTA WATCH AGE OF ULTRON IN A FEW HOURS!!!)  
> Love yall :***

“I believe, Ms. Lewis,” Nick Fury, standing in front of her in all his black leather trenchcoat-ness, trailed off the sentence. Darcy had to admit Coulson had been right. The guy surely gave the Morpheus vibe. “that the confidentiality terms you signed meant the information we give you is kept, not that _you_ should keep information _from_ us.”

His hands were on his hips and he stared down at her with his one unpatched eye. She wondered whether his name was actually “Fury” or if it was some kind of nickname. Because he seemed positively furious at the moment.

“I ain’t hiding nothing.” Darcy said, slowly, trying to punctuate every word with her best _not-lying_ tone. “I have already told Agent Coulson, Director, I _don’t know_ how he knows my name. He just… does?”

“Agent Lewis,” it was Coulson to speak “we have reasons to believe that while he was assumed to be dead, prior to his public appearance in Stuttgart, Loki could be hiding on earth, disguised as a common man. He’s a magician, maybe you _did_ met him, but he was wearing another face. Now, I need you to think very carefully, Agent. In this past year, have you met someone, _anyone_ , different? Had a boyfriend who vanished, a weird neighbor asking too many questions? Anything he said to you could be _crucial_ information.”

“She never met him” The voice said before she could mutter a word. Darcy turned around to see a man in his late thirties, wearing a suit without the jacket, leaning against the doorway.  He wasn’t looking at them, but staring at the stack of paper he had in his hands. And he was smoking _hot_.

“And how do you know that?” Coulson asked, slightly annoyed.

“Because” the man entered the room and put down the papers on the desk in front of them. Darcy glanced at it and saw that the first sheet was her SHIELD bio. “she worked with Erik Selvig.”

At that, Fury tilted his head in realization, while Coulson lifted an interrogative brow. Darcy had no idea what was going on. The man sighed and sat on the corner of the desk, addressing Coulson.

“When I was under his mind-control, Loki gathered information from me about SHIELD, Banner… _Everything_. He knew who Natasha was just by looking at her. He knew what _I_ knew. And, well, the other person to be under his mind-control as well was” He turned to Darcy, then. “Erik Selvig.”

“That’s how he knows me? Through Selvig’s mind?”

“Yeah, I think so.” The man offered, shrugging. “By the way, I’m Agent Barton. Fury designated me to be your nanny.” He smiled and shook her hand.

“Nanny... you mean her _supervisor_? Director, care to explain?” It was Coulson who spoke, and Darcy could tell by his tone, very different from the playful way of speaking he usually had, that the man was not pleased. “Why would _my recruit_ need assistance from _Hawkeye_?”

Fury sighed and sat behind his desk, facing Darcy as if deciding whether or not to talk about it in front of her. Then he placed his elbows on the wooden surface and leaned forward.

“The incident with Loki changed the plans, Phill. It’s clear that he has some kind of interest in Agent Lewis.” Darcy gasped and Fury raised a brow at her. “This might prove to be useful in figuring out his plans. Agent Barton was called because of his knowledge of Loki and his _modus operandi_ , his assistance will be crucial for the mission she’s been assigned for. I’m sorry Coulson, but Darcy is officially out of your team.”

Coulson put on his stoic face and stood on his feet.

“I better start searching for a new hacker, then.” As he passed by Darcy, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder. It was unexpected, but kinda sweet. “They’re going to turn you into the new Black Widow. My advice? Let them.” Then he winked at her and lowered his voice. “Then do me a favor and kick their asses, kid.”

She whispered a “Thank you”, and watched as he left the room. When she turned around, both Fury and Barton were staring at her. “Hmmm… what _exactly_ is this mission I’ve been  assigned for, then?”

The two men exchanged looks, and Darcy knew, right in that moment, that she was screwed.

 

* * *

“I’m getting real tired of your tricks, Laufeyson.” Loki hissed at the name. He might not be the son of Odin, but he was no son of Laufey either. He’d rather bear no name than to carry one associated with a race he despised. It would be a lesser shame. “Why you here?”

He tilted his head at Fury. They had been through this very situation a few times before, but there was something unsettling about the other man’s behavior this time. A theatricality to his gestures and a louder tone in his voice… Like he wanted someone else to hear them.

He payed the briefest of the glances to the mirror across the room and he _knew_ , from Selvig’s and Barton’s extensive knowledge of Earth’s electronic entertainment, that it was actually a window to another room. Where a particular someone would probably be watching them.

Well, if that was how Nicholas intended to play, then be it. _Show time_.

Loki stared at the clenched hands in his lap and sighed.

“Twas part of my punishment. As the failed slayer of Midgard, I shall learn from mortals. I shall live among them and rethink my wrongs.”

Fury clicked his tongue. “I had the impression…” he circled Loki, standing on the other side of the room and leaving the demigod completely exposed to the eyes behind the mirror. “that asgardians were more _harsh_ in their punishments.”

Loki gathered all his calmness and his acting skills to put a tormented face. He had an audience, after all, and it was crucial to pass the right impression. With luck, he’d be back in Asgard in a fortnight. Free as a bird.

“I was bound to a lifetime in prison, had I been completely responsible for the attack on your planet.” He said, staring blankly ahead.

“You saying you ain’t responsible?” Fury snorted. “And should I believe it because of what? You're known for being a lying bastard.”

“I am saying that there is more to what happened than you can fathom. There are forces in this universe that not even the mighty aesir could match in power. Evil, ancient beings. And they have turned their eyes upon Earth. My failed attempt at domination was orchestrated by another, more powerful and much more cruel than myself. I was but a... _puppet._ ”

Placing both his fists on his waist, Fury laughed humorlessly.

“So, _the devil_ told you to do it, huh? Clichè.”

Loki squeezed his eyes for a second, scanning his borrowed memories "The Christian personification of evil. Quite approximated."

Fury sighed. "What am I to do with you, asgardian?"

"Well... I offer my help, as proof of my good intentions on earth. You might want to accept."

The spy chuckled under his breath, then shook his head. "Help? What the hell would I need _your_ help for?"

"To protect Midgard from the fury of he who sent the chitauri, Thanos."

Long minutes passed before Fury answered him.

"You want me to believe that the big-bad-wolf, your former boss, is now headed to Earth to get revenge over his fallen minions?"

Loki smiled.

"I have partaken of his mind just like Barton have mine. I know his intentions, at least. Thanos wishes war. He courts death itself, and wants for nothing but to be surrounded by it. And thanks to your Avengers, now he knows that Midgard is ready to provide it to him."

Fury turned away from Loki, his hands clasped on his lower back, and faced the mirror, knowing both Darcy and Clint would be watching.

"Let's say that I believe you. What would your... _help_ cost me?"

Loki pursued his lips. _Now or never._

"Absolution. I want Midgard’s forgiveness. Tis the Allfather’s condition for my return to Asgard. Also…” Loki trailed off, and Nick’s visible brow lifted. “Since I cannot do magic and am not familiarized with your technology, I will need some assistance."

Fury snorted ironically, already seeing where it would end up. "From whom?"

"I believe you know my answer. We were quite the subject of conversation for your employees, the other day."

Fury paused, staring intensely at Loki.

"Darcy. Why her? I could give you our brightest scientists. Jane Foster, Banner, even Stark. Why Darcy Lewis?"

Loki lifted his brow as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, if I am going to look at the same person everyday, then I would rather look at a beautiful lass."

He suppressed his smirk when, even from the other side of the glass, he could hear Darcy's surprised gasp.

This would be easier than expected.

 

* * *

 

 “No.” She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, the moment Fury walked in. “No way in _hell_. Find someone else. Hire my cousin Max. We look alike, he won’t even notice!”

Fury sighed and silently asked for Barton to speak. And so he did.

“Be reasonable, Darce. He’s probably just looking for some familiarity. And you’re familiar, even if it is in some very weird way.”

She groaned.

“Look, I don’t _care_ if he thinks I’m the coolest kid on class just because Selvig does. There’s _no way_ you guys are going to convince me into staying in the same room as Scar there.” They both blinked at her. “Seriously? _The Lion King_ , guys. He’s the bad lion trying to steal his brother’s… Oh nevermind. It’s still no, thank you very much.”

Fury started laughing - more like snorting, if you asked Darcy -, and the sound made the hairs on her arms stand up. Once again, she realized she was utterly screwed.

“I don’t think you understand, Agent Lewis.” He used hismost frightening “bad-cop-in-a-80's-movie” tone with her. “Nobody here _asked_ your approval Agents _don’t get to chose_ their assignments, least of all their first ones. You _will_ do as we say, or you will be dismissed. Which, in _your_ case means Federal Prison for breaking into the National Security system and, what? Cyberterrorism? I kinda like the ring of that word.” Darcy felt her legs weaken. Somehow, SHIELD had managed to _own her_. They had rearranged her life as they pleased and there was nothing she could do about it. “Now do us all a favor, Agent Lewis,” Fury continued “take the blue pill and brief your mission with Barton. Before I decide you’re not worth the trouble and take _this_ choice away from you.”

When he left, Darcy found herself staring open-mouthed at the wall. What a fucking trap she walked herself into? And, more importantly, _how in the bleeding hell_ did he found out about her _Matrix_ references?

“Hey, don’t mind him, okay.” She looked up to find Barton leaning towards her. “He doesn’t mean it. He’s just mad he couldn’t get under crazy-pants’ skin.” He squeezed her shoulder. “I actually think he likes you.” Darcy lifted her brow at him and Clint laughed. “Seriously, Darce. You have a great chance here. Fury hates Loki, and he hates even more the fact that he doesn’t know why dude’s here, or what does he want. And you _can_ get that info for us. Look, maybe he’s got a crush on you, or maybe he just wants someone who isn’t a complete stranger. Or maybe he wants you because you’re friends with Thor and he wants to piss his brother. It doesn’t matter, _you_ have an advantage. Use it. Use him. Lets make you Fury’s favorite. Waddaya say?”

“That’s the second time you call me _‘Darce’._ ”

“And?”

“I kinda like it.” Darcy smiled, shrugging. “And I think I could… _try_. I mean, he’s powerless, right? And if it can get me into Fury’s good graces… Well, what do I have to lose?”

* * *

As it turns out, Darcy _did_ have a lot to lose.


	4. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been unwillingly recruited for a not-so-honorable mission, Darcy is faced with the crude reality of the world she entered. Meanwhile, in their first official encounter, Loki has some insight of his own on the girl he has settled upon wooing, and her inconvenient companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while, and I apologize for that.  
> Truth is; Age of Ultron kinda changed things a bit - not much, but yeah, a bit.  
> This story follows canon - you will see few references here and there (there's a Daredevil one in this chap) and I will get into the The Winter Soldier's shenanigans - and I really do not wish to stray away from it.  
> It's been really fun to write it, and I'm incredibly grateful for the feedback I've been getting, and I want you guys to feel free to tell me ANYTHING, okay? If something doesn't make sense, if a scene was badly written, if the characters are acting ooc; this right here is my shot at actually getting decent at writing.  
> Thank you again, and good reading!

 

Her dignity was, probably, only the first thing Darcy would be losing in that agreement. She refused the “mission gear fund” they offered her, because it was a _fucking_ make-over session, and she was _not_ letting herself be turned into a bimbo to seduce an intergalactic criminal. No matter if “even the Black Widow had to go through something like that when she got infiltrated in Stark Industries”, like Barton said, she wouldn’t do it.

So when Fury forbid her of wearing SHIELD’s uniform to meet Loki, she was a little relieved - that shit could leave a busty girl _very_ self-conscious - and also a little annoyed that he got to tell her what to wear. But when he sent her back with Agent Smith to the restroom of the conference room and said that both of them would be fired if she came back with no make-up, Darcy felt her blood boil. Not in a million years could she fight her way out against Diana. Not in a million years could she jeopardize someone else’s job. Not in a million years could she outsmart eyepatch Morpheus.

Good thing Diana didn’t try to force her, and she was storing that information in the back of her head to remind herself of rewarding the girl later. Agent Smith only eyed her hardly, and shoved a small bag in her hands, mumbling a “Do your thing” while pushing her towards the mirror.

Darcy wondered if Fury would even notice she was wearing make-up when she met them outside, since most men didn’t seem to see the difference anyways. She made a point of having very noticeable cat eyes, then, just to be sure.

When she did met them, Fury’s visible brow went high on his face. “Not bad, Lewis. Not bad. A dress would've been better, I think.”

Clint clicked his tongue, and rounded her with a hand under his chin. “No, the jeans are fine. We don’t want him thinking she’s trying, you know. Could backfire.”

Darcy felt her cheeks hot red under Barton’s inspection, and she threw a raspberry out of sheer frustration.

“Could you two please stop with this male-gaze nightmare? Feels like I’m in a bad romcom.” She looked over her shoulder to see if she could find Diana for support, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. “Wait, if nutballs in there” she pointed in the general direction of the lab “is this romcom’s male lead, this better turn into a thriller real fast. Cause I’ll kill him if _his_ male-gaze comes anywhere close my _fine jeans_.”

Fury chuckled, and she didn’t know if it was better or worse than his usual frown.

“Barton, could you please give me and Agent Lewis a moment alone?” Yeah, definitely worse.

“Sir, I don’t think it is…” Clint started, only to be interrupted by Fury’s commanding tone.

“Agent Barton, I need to give Agent Lewis confidential instructions concerning her mission. It’s an order. Leave.” Clint grimaced, and left whispering an apology. Fury continued. “Agent Lewis… Darcy. May I call you Darcy?” She nodded. “Do you know why I assigned _you_ to this mission, Darcy?”

She sighed.

“Yes, sir.” She tried to sound professional. “You made sure I was in the room when Lo… when the _subject_ demanded for my assistance.”

Fury snorted. “Guess that’s what it seemed, huh? You don’t know me, Ms. Lewis. If you did, you would also know that I would not just give that asshole whatever he asked. Loki has no magic, no powers, and he’s been thrown out of Asgard without a second thought. He poses no threat to Earth. And there is probably no information that I couldn’t get from him using... old methods.”

Darcy shivered at the thought of it. Torture. They could make him talk through torture.

“Then why are we doing this, sir? Why can’t I just go with Agent Coulson and you make him talk through… your methods?”

Fury crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. They were completely alone in a conference room in the same floor Loki’s new lab was located.

“Because, if he’s telling the truth, and from everything we’ve gathered so far, I believe he is, then I don’t wanna take risks. You want to know why I assigned you for this shit? Because you got fire. You got rage and you got brains. And I need all that to deal with this bastard.” He sighed, and then continued: “You think I don’t know what I’m asking from you? You think I don’t know what you were thinking of all this clothes and make-up shit? Look, Lewis, what we do here, what SHIELD does… Is bigger than ourselves. These kids come out of the academy thinking themselves agents, but they’re not. It’s not what you _know_ , it’s what you’re willing to do, to lose. People like me, Natasha, Barton, we gave up an awful lot for this organization. Family, relationships, peace of spirit… dignity. Coulson can’t talk to his own mother ‘cause she believes him dead. You think this is prostitution? Once Nat’s done in Washington I’ll ask her to tell you some of _her_ stories.” He was deadly serious, and Darcy shivered. “The thing is, that man waiting for you in the other room, he killed 86 people in two days. His army killed near one thousand in their attack, and the destruction left God knows how many homeless, unemployed and injured. Damn, Hell’s Kitchen is a hot mess right now, you have no idea. So if I had to suck his dick in order to keep it from ever happening again, _I would_.” Darcy was shocked to look up on his face and see he was telling the truth. “You might have passed your last 6 months learning martial arts and how to pick a lock or track a cellphone, but is whether or not you decide to walk through that door that will make you a _real_ agent. You can save the world, Lewis. Without an iron suit or magic hammer. Dontcha wanna try?”

Darcy turned around and started gathering her things from the table. She had tears in her eyes that she wouldn’t let fall afraid they would ruin her recently applied makeup.

“Sir, what happened in New York was not my fault.” She made sure all the sheets of paper were in the right order, and placed them back inside the folder. “But if it’s on me to make sure it never happens again, I will do whatever it takes.”

 

* * *

 

Clint was waiting for her by the laboratory’s door. She wanted to smile at the worry on his face, but any change of expression would have her ugly crying, and that was not acceptable. She had made her decision in the matter, and she would not back off of it. She would save the planet, whatever it takes. And that sounded a lot more dramatic than it should.

“Darce.” he said, pitiful, like he knew exactly everything that she had talked with Fury. But, again, Darcy thought, it was not so difficult to figure out. “You okay?”

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah, perfect.”

“Good.” He didn’t believe her, but figured his moral support was the best he had to offer. “We have cameras inside the lab that must cover every angle, but you still should be paying attention all the way, since I expect weekly reports, okay?” She nodded. “I will go inside with you today, and I'll be around whenever I can, but there’s a lot happening right now, so I might go M.I.A. every now and again. If you notice anything that doesn’t feel right, that makes you uncomfortable in any way, even if it doesn’t seem so important, you contact me immediately, okay? Gotta trust your guts in this job. You read the profile?”

“Yep. All 46 pages.” She raised the folder in her hands, and Clint took it from her, tucking it inside his suit jacket. “Younger child, adopted, hates his brother, daddy issues, mommy’s little boy. Oh, and power aspirations. The quintessential privileged little shit.”

Clint snorted.

“Now _that’s_ my girl.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and leveled with her eyes. “You will do fine, Darce. Lets just get it over with.”

She couldn’t help the dumb smile on her face as she walked through the door, to meet such unpleasant mission, because she felt Clint’s reassuring presence behind her.

 

* * *

 

They found Loki sitting quietly in the lab. There were five or four SHIELD agents around him, but he was, apparently, trying to ignore them, staring into the nothingness of his own shoes.

Clint stepped ahead of her, and that was when everyone noticed them. Loki raised his eyes, and Darcy tried to avoid the contact, but failed miserably. His eyes were of a clear green, and she suddenly understood why he liked the color green so much; it flattered his complexion stupendously.

“Uncuff him, Doug.” Clint told the agent in charge, and he obeyed. “You all can go now. Agent Lewis and I will deal with the prisoner.”

Once the others left, Loki stood on his feet. The serenity in his face was almost frightening when he greeted them. “Miss Lewis, Agent Barton.” He nodded to both. “I was right, then, when I assumed SHIELD has agreed to my terms.”

“We have agreed” Clint said, with a rage so intense Darcy found herself retracting “to _use_ you to our purposes. _Agent_ Lewis is here because she’s the best IT wizard in this facility. And I’m here to make sure you stay the hell away from her. You’re our prisoner, asshole. Don’t you forget that.”

Darcy knew what he was doing. They had planned their actions and briefed the mission for the past two days - which seemed a short span to her at first, but when you do nothing all day but be on meetings with Barton, Hill and Fury, talking about Loki, it was exhaustive. Barton would be extremely disgusted and aggressive all the time (she doubted he would have to act his part), to keep Loki on check and not let him think he had any control over the situation, nor any power over SHIELD. Darcy, on the other hand, was supposed to be indifferent to him; at least at first, so he would not think she wanted to seduce him for information. Even a little fear could be good, Barton said, because Loki enjoyed being feared. _Then_ she would, slowly, start showing signs of appreciation towards him. For his intellect, for his skills, for his looks… “ _Think Stockholm Syndrome_ ” Maria Hill had said, as a joke, but it was quite accurate, in her opinion. “ _And he will buy it, because he truly believes he deserves the admiration_ ” Barton offered, with all the expertise of someone who had been inside the bag-of-cats that was Loki’s mind.

“So… what are we doing today?” The men broke their staring contest to look at her. “You know, our ‘save-earth-mission’? Like, the _actual_ reason we’re here?”

Loki watched her for a minute, a brow raised and an amused expression on his face, and Darcy had the certainty that her face was hot red under his scrutiny.

Then he clicked his tongue and turned, eyes moving quickly around the lab.

"We need to create a... network." Then he turned back again and stared at her dead in the eyes. "Satellites, sensors, security cameras, mobile telephones. We need access to every data-gathering device in this planet and, of course, a way to analyze it."

Her mouth open, Darcy looked up at Clint. "It... It all might take a _year_."

"Oh, darling lass. You are an optimist." Loki scoffed before Barton could say anything to make her feel better. "It might take five."

 

* * *

 

The minutes preceding their arrival were quite… Boresome. The agents had been instructed not to say a word for him and, no matter how he tried to extract a reaction from them, they stayed as stoic as mortals could be.

Loki was not completely sure Darcy Lewis would actually _come_ to the lab; for all he knew, Fury might as well try to make an statement of power by denying Loki his one request. But when she finally walked in, she told him many things about Fury’s plans and about herself - without speaking a single word.

Like the way her shoulders were tense, and her eyes, slightly reddened, were still glossy from unshed tears told him that she was one reluctant offering. Like the way her hands orbited around Barton’s as they walked side by side, as if he were a comfort, her insurance against the villainies of a lying god, that told him she had romantic feelings towards the man. And like the way they exchanged looks, brief nonverbal conversations, told Loki that they had a purpose of their own in that situation. Well, it was only fair.

And, of course, with both sides clearly having agendas of their own, he would have to make sure _his_ was not plainly obvious. Theirs was of no importance, though, for as soon as he managed to acquire the lass’ fancy, he would be gone again to Asgard - or to anywhere else in the galaxy he decided to go. Upon further consideration, then, he decided to ignore what was SHIELD’s interest, and focus on his own.

Break her will - and break her act. Make her show her true colors. Make her vulnerable and frightened. And _then_ , make her question her loyalty to SHIELD. And to Barton.


End file.
